


One Hell of a Night

by HannibalsAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Couch Sex, Dark Sam Winchester, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gags, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, One Night Stands, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam, Possessive Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Smutlet, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsAngel/pseuds/HannibalsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't stop thinking about the man who kept his stare on you as you danced at the bar. He stared at you for almost an hour, so now it's time to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot smut (Soulless!Sam was beyond sexy, so my first would be this) X_X If it's good, yay. Spare my soul.

      It was your birthday, so you and a few of your friends decided to go dancing at the bar, because none of you had any other plans other than to sit at home and binge watch. You were reluctant to go, but your friends' arguments were pretty persuading; you were single.  
      Typically you wouldn't call the bar your "boy bin", but it was a good place to start, since the town lacked a decent nightclub. You and your friends joked about one night stands and free booze. Once the music got louder and dance-worthy, you got up and began to dance.  
      The music list held classics, from Def Leppard to AC/DC. Walk This Way came on and everybody stared. Your hips swung gracefully and jerked up, arms up and chest puffed. You wanted to tease 'em, make them come to you.  
      You felt a stare from the corner of the bar. The stare wasn't a typical 'let me have your body' stare. This was a 'I will have your body' stare. It made you uncomfortable, so you motioned to your friends and sat at the bar.  
      Your back faced the peculiar man. Your shirt slowly rose up from the back, and your skin was met by a large, warm hand. The smell of cheap cologne danced around you, and almost instantly, the owner was a peculiar man, who slicked onto the bar stool, his hand still rested on your lower back, "I like the way you move." His blatant and stern compliment sent chills down your back. You felt your core heat up as his hand glided from your back to your thigh. You didn't even know his name, but you were ready for him. "Take me home and I'll show you that I can move better."  
      A smirk crept on his lips, making your crotch throb with lust. "Let's not waste time then."  
      You were about to tell your friends, but they were watching from across the bar, smiling and whispering amongst themselves.  
      He took you to a trashy motel, with a better room. The room was kinda big, but the huge bulky TV set made all the difference. There were two beds, _but for whom?_ You were interrupted when the man turned to you and his hungry eyes quickly scanned your body, up and down. "Take off your clothes."  
      "I don't even know your name." You stood there, arms crossed.  
      "We don't need to be on a first name basis. It's a one night thing." He started getting annoyed from the delayed gratification, and his heavy voice made you want to piss him off more.  
      "But who's name am I supposed to scream? Or am I just gonna lie under you?"  
      He glared at you, clenching his fists. "Sam, now take off your clothes."  
      You smirked; seeing him mad was exciting and fun. You knew this was gonna be one hell of a night. "You take 'em off."  
      He slyly smirked, and walked heavily towards you. You walked backwards and hit the wall, and without hesitation, he forced his lips onto yours'. "Be careful what you wish for love," he growled on your neck.  
      He lifted you up and dropped you on the couch. He hovered over you; his breath dispersed and chilled your body. His stare was deep, he was going to leave you breathless, and aching. He attacked your neck in kisses, bites and spit, and with each came a moan louder than the last. He smiled against the crook of your neck and shoved your back to the stiff cushion.  
      His weight on top of you was enough to make you wet. He began kissing you roughly and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He tightly gripped your hips and began to grind you. His hand crept to your belt rings, but you stopped him from pulling your shorts down.  
      "Don't make me use force."  
      His threat was intense and arousing. You knew he'd get mad, and that was exactly what you wanted. You swatted his hand again, and he clenched his jaw in irritation. He shoved your hands away and put them above your head and held them there. You squirmed under him, trying to release his grip. He smiled at your failed attempt, and pulled your shorts down with one hand.  
      He looked at your wet panties, then back at you. A smirk stretched on his mouth as he took off his belt and tied it around your wrists and to the television stand. You were completely vulnerable and Sam was ready to take full advantage.  
      He lifted your shirt and trailed kisses down your stomach. He reached your folds and teased you through your soaked panties. He grabbed the fabric with his teeth and pulled it down. You tried to squirm away from him, but you couldn't release yourself from the belt or his hands.  
      He started to rub your clit with his thumb and played with your nipple with the other. He teased you more by stroking your opening, eliciting moans deep from your throat. Without warning, he slid his finger inside of you, and you groaned loudly.  
      His fingers held their own rhythm, and he slid another finger inside you. Your walls began to clench around him as your stomach turned in knots. You squirmed as you felt your heat growing. He moved in and out faster, and curled his fingers inside you, rubbing your walls, hitting your sensitive spot. You jerked your hips up, trying to keep up with his pace, but he held you down with his hand, which dragged across your skin.  
      You moaned, practically yelled his name, and he moved his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. He swirled his tongue on your clit, and slid it inside you. His soft but stiff tongue made you squirm roughly under him. Just as you were about to come, he stopped. Your entire body shut down and he slyly smiled. You looked down at him shakily, "why'd you stop?"  
      He said nothing, and pulled his pants down, revealing that he was commando, and hard. He unbuttoned his shirt and held it in his hands for a second. "Open your mouth."  
      His command was austere, so of course you held your mouth shut and nodded. He slowly dropped his head to his shoulder and slowly lowered himself on top of you. He glared in your eyes, "fine, I'll open it myself."  
      He put his middle finger and thumb on both your cheeks and clenched your jaw. Your jaw slightly budged, but he was impatient. He removed his hand and moved his head back to your legs. He kissed your thigh roughly, and you jerked your hips. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, and he bit you, hard. You give a short yelp and he quickly put pressure on your cheek, preventing you from closing your jaw. He tied the sleeve in your mouth tightly and gave you a short lived glare, and without warning, he thrust inside you.  
      You whined loudly from under the sleeve as he shoved himself inside you roughly. He attacked your neck with lazy kisses, huffs of breath and profanity. You tried to pull your hands free from the belt, but failed miserably. The old couch squeaked under you as he slammed you against the TV stand. He lightly bit your shoulder, and you moved your hips with his thrusts.  
      Your stomach became knots again and heat spread across your body. Sam sweated and breathed heavily on you, making you sweat all over. His cologne smell returned again. Your moans were muffled under the sleeve, but filled the room. Your jerked your hips up as you came vehemently. He stopped, his head still weighing your shoulder. He slowly got up, he was a mess. You smiled at him, and he returned one too. He sat there for a moment, thinking of ways to ravish your body, making it his. His mouth grew a sly smirk, "I'm gonna untie you, but you have to do something for me."  
      You eagerly nodded, and he grabbed the gag. He hesitated, but he took it off, along with the belt. You slowly rose, his eyes watched every move you made. "Get on the floor."  
      You stared into his eyes, which were growing with lustful rage. You evilly smirked, "no."  
      He pierced your entire well-being with his whiskey eyes, "I won't tell you again. Get your ass on the floor now."  
      You held your position, and he grabbed your waist and dropped you onto the ground. You sat on the floor, right in front of his legs. He slowly ran his fingers through your hair, then grabbed grabbed every strand of it. He pulled your head up to his lap and held his cock in his free hand. You knew where this was going, so you tried to pull yourself away from his grip. He only got madder, and pulled your head back up. You opened your mouth and immediately Sam filled it with his member. He forced himself deeper in your mouth, hitting your throat. You gag and almost choke. He moaned deeply and dropped his head back. You try to grab on to the couch for stability but his roughness prevented you. Sam's eyes closed tight as he got ready to come in your mouth. The salty taste of semen filled your mouth as he groaned loudly. He pushed your head back and you fell backwards. He rubbed the sweat off his face and got on the floor with you.  
      He threw his lips onto yours', and swiftly, he tied your wrists together with the belt. He didn't know where to tie your hand to, so he held them as he studied your body, fully. It was as if he was staring in awe at your physique. "Every inch of you," he began, "is truly the sexiest I've ever seen."  
      You smiled, "I wish I can say the same for you."  
      He laughed, and sat up. He grabbed onto your waist and stood you up on like a doll. He walked you towards one of the beds and pushed you on it. He crawled on top, and with his wrinkly shirt, tied you to the head board. He got off fished for a shirt and underwear from his duffel bag.  
      You shook the belt and sleeve, "what about me?"  
      "What about you?" A huge smile stretched across his face.  
      "You can't leave me like this!"  
      He laughed, "of course not! I'll never leave you like this. I'll let you leave tomorrow night."  
      "Tomorrow night! What about-"  
      He covered your mouth with his hand, "you are staying with me until I say so. I own you now."  
      He moved his hand from your mouth; you were speechless. He turned plopped into his bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight."  
      His taunting voice made you smile, "goodnight." You dropped your head back and got comfortable; you were ready to replay this night tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to send me a request on my Tumblr: some-female-alien-specimen :)


End file.
